Coffee makers have become common kitchen appliances for almost every home. Users commonly place a coffee maker on a countertop. Prior to using a typical coffee maker, a user pours fresh water into the top of the coffee maker and adds fresh coffee grinds and a filter into a filter basket. Overhanging cabinets above the counters can interfere with a user's ability to pour water into the top of the coffee maker and add the coffee grinds. Although it is generally simple to lift and move a coffee maker, this is still an inconvenience. There is a need for a coffee maker having easy access to multiple sides and different areas of the top of the coffee maker without requiring the coffee maker to be slid or translated with respect to the counter on which it sits.
In addition, many other types of appliances have been and are being developed that also compete for kitchen counter top space. It can be frustrating for a user of a coffee maker, for instance, an automatic drip coffee maker, to find sufficient room for handling the coffee maker on a counter top when it must be filled with fresh water or new coffee grinds are added. There is often a need to access both the back and front of the coffee maker assembly. These actions can be difficult if there is insufficient counter top work space. Accordingly, there is a need for a coffee maker having easy access to its top and multiple sides without requiring extra kitchen counter top space.